glee_demigodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haley Larkson
Just don't talk to him when he wakes up. Haley thinking while sitting right next to Sebastian's bed. Haley Larkson is the daughter of Zues and Athena. She is quadruple of Finn, Jeff, and Annabeth. She is the older sister of Kurt. She use to date Sebastian Evanson. She is best friends with Rachel, Riley, Charlie, and Clove. She use to date Brandon Flint to make Sebastian jealous. She is the lead vocalist of the Cougars. She goes to North Forest High School. She is Hunter's cousin/half sister She is protrayed by Emma Lahana. History Childhood Haley, Jeff, Finn, and Annabeth were born to Athena and Zeus and were drop offf at the Larkson's household. When she was only 3 months old another child was drop off at their house, his name is Kurt. When she started preschool she moved to New York and she met Rachel, Sebastian, Charlie, and Riley. She fell in love with Sebastian. In second grade, she found out she isn't really Cole and Melisa's child. She is trying to figure who are her parents. In third grade, she found out who her parents and she is a demigod. She left for camp with her brother and sister and best friends. She found out that Sebastian moved and she was upset. In fifth grade, she went on a quest with her friends to find Zeus's pet falcon. She met her father and mother after they return the falcon. Sebastian's Return In sixth grade, Sebastian returns. She has enough confidents to tell him that she loves him. They shared their first kiss under a willow tree that is behind her house. In seventh grade, Crystal returns and Sebastian brakes up with her. Little did he knew that she was desvated and left to go to Camp Half-blood. In eighth grade, she started dating a guy name Brandon Flint who is the son of Apollo. She wrote a letter Rachel to tell her. She train most of the new comer demigods. She broke up with Brandon after he called her a whimp. Haley's Return In nineth grade, Haley comes back to North Forest and finds out that Sebastian won't be going to North Forest High School. She tried out for the school's hockey, basketball, cheer-leading, and show choir. She became the lead vocalist of the show choir. Sharp Edge Haley leads a group of demigods to save students at Blackberry Academy from five monsters and Crystal. She saved Sebastian and also got badly injure after defeating Crystal. She woke up in the infarmery after the battle. Personality She is a tom boy and powerful demigod. She is nice, smart, sweet, kind, friendly, strict sometimes, and a natural born leader. She is good at singing and playing sports. Trivia *Sebastian and her will get back together. *Sebastian was her first kiss. *She only dated Brandon to make Sebastian jealous and it work. Category:Demigod Category:Main Character Category:Daughter of Zeus Category:Daughter of Athena Category:Greek Demigod Category:Female Category:North Forest High School Student Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Athena